


Perhaps

by brvry_10



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Multi, Sad with a Happy Ending, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brvry_10/pseuds/brvry_10
Summary: “I can’t wait to see you walk on that aisle.”
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> This short one shot was actually inspired from Miss Moira's song Paubaya (Leaving it Up/Letting go) so expect a lot of angst here. HEHE Happy reading guys!!

“Hey, Miss Leonhart, it’s time for your make up. Please come this way.”

One of the makeup artist asked the female to proceed on the room where she was about to get her makeup done for this special event, Annie was waiting for this day to come with her fiancé. Annie was supposed to enter the room until she felt a pair of hands on her eyes; she scrunches her nose and immediately kicks whoever was covering her eyes on its knees.

“Ouch! That hurts!” 

The guy almost fell on his knees and once Annie recognized the voice, she immediately faces him and kicks him again but in a gentler manner this time.

“You really have no mercy, Annie!”

“Bertholdt, you aren’t supposed to see me yet!!” 

The taller male just laughs and finally stands in a proper way before looking down on the beautiful blonde female, giving her head a gentle pat.

“Why not?! I’m excited!”

“Shush, it will be a bad luck! Just wait until later!”

After that, the blonde female left the taller male on the room laughing heartily because he kept on teasing her until she was pissed. 

The moment Annie left the room to enter the makeup room; Bertholdt stood up and fixes his tuxedo with his rough palms, smiling softly. Mumbling to himself while fixing his gloves. 

“I can’t wait to see you walk on that aisle.”

\---

Truth be told, Annie Leonhart was indeed a beautiful lady in white walking on that flowery aisle. She was glowing. She was indeed the most beautiful girl he has ever met. 

Bertholdt was just standing there, smiling excitedly and palms were sweaty out of his nervousness. His eyes were fixed on the female walking down the aisle to meet him; Annie was staring at him with the most beautiful smile. 

Annie finally reached the end line to meet her future husband. She faces him with a soft smile so Bertholdt flashes the most genuine smile he could do. He reached out, arm extended to reach her out 

To pat her shoulder. 

“Congratulations, Annie, I’m really happy for you.”

Bertholdt also turns to the guy beside him, Armin Arlert. Giving his shoulder a small pat. 

“You too, man. Take care of her. She’s… a sister to me.”

For a moment, he hesitated to finish his words because it was like he was lying to himself. Sister? He didn’t think so. It was more than friendship for him. 

Bertholdt turned around not saying another word nor face them both. He was happy for them, for her to be exact. But was he really happy? He promised himself that he wouldn’t show any emotions on this day. Before he could sit on his assigned place, a soft voice called his name out. He turns a little to face her; she was still wearing the same bright smile she did from earlier.

“Thank you for everything, Bertholdt. You don’t have to worry about me anymore.”

\--- 

During the whole wedding ceremony, Bertholdt only had his eyes for the girl in white. He couldn’t stare straight to them both as the exchange of vows began. Most people were already crying, some were sobbing because of the happiness they felt for the two. Bertholdt was tearing up. It hurt, it really did. But he chose to be happy for her because he saw Annie glowing differently with Armin; he chose to be happy because the female finally found her safe space. 

Bertholdt was still tearing up; he was too busy staring on the bride that he didn’t notice it was Reiner beside him. 

“You okay, man?”

He looks down for a moment, breathing heavily before looking up to the bride and groom finally sharing their first kiss as husband and wife.   
It hurt. It really did. 

He looks at them both with the most genuine smile and mumbling as an answer to Reiner’s question.

“Yeah. I’m good.”

Perhaps, Bertholdt was just another stop. Not her destination. 

Perhaps, he was the one protecting her but he was never in her mind. 

Perhaps, he was definitely the first but he was not the last.

Perhaps, he was the one who wanted her the most but he was certainly not the one she needed.

Perhaps, letting go is not easy. But seeing the person you love happy is enough even if it’s not with you anymore.


End file.
